Angelic Demons
by Lauryn1
Summary: It's a different universe with different threats. It's an epic to an even larger story. Want to see how deep the rabbit hole goes? No need to take that red pill... just click the link. *CHAPTER 6 UPLOADED*
1. Default Chapter

(This is an alternate universe fic. The characters will be in different situations than on the show, and their appearances will be different as well. I'm currently working on drawing all the characters. And I've used some Japanese words in here as well. Yokoshima = wicked. Junsui = pure. Daraku = Corrupt. And for those of you who don't know, Hentai = pervert.)  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The dark winged being stood silently as he overlooked the battle going on in the landscape below. It was easy to tell the difference between the two opposing militaries. He was the leader of the Yokoshima army. His people had characteristics that fit their name perfectly. Some of his warriors had horns or spikes on their heads and bodies. Others had long intimidating fangs and pale, dead looking complexions. And some, like himself, had dark bat-like wings protruding from their backs. Those with wings weren't born with them however. Most were Saiyajins who had been corrupted long ago by an evil demon that went by the name of Daraku. Over twenty years ago Daraku's minions had attacked Vegetseii. Many had been killed, but several others, such as himself, had been enslaved and forced to join his dark army. Needless to say, Saiyajins weren't angels to begin with, so carrying out their new master's evil deeds wasn't a difficult task; but it was the fact they had no choice that made the captured warriors want to rebel. But they could not. Daraku was far too powerful. His magic had caused all the captured Saiyajins to grow the hideous wings that were now a part of them, marking them as his own. And their mission was to wipe out anyone who opposed his evil intentions. They called their enemy the Junsui.  
  
  
  
The Junsui were an army of pure hearted souls who fought only with the intention of destroying all evil in the universe. Like the Yokoshima, whose features expressed their darkness, these creatures held features that expressed their pureness. Many had wings that resembled that of a fairy's. Their colors were bright and airy. Their clothing resembled that of a god's in its quality. Truly magnificent. It was funny how the Junsui could kill just as easily as the Yokoshima and still consider themselves pure of heart. But that was easy to understand if one thought about it long enough. They didn't kill in cold blood. They wouldn't harm a fly unless that insect happen to be attempting to conquer the universe.  
  
  
  
And he, Vegeta, was the leader against them. He was the darkness that threatened to extinguish the light. It wasn't like he had a choice. When he'd been captured at the age of six, he'd been raised to know nothing else but evil. And even if he decided to rebel, he'd be asking for death at the hands of Daraku. Being as powerful as he was, the Prince of all Saiyajins was appointed the head of the Yokoshima army. No one dared oppose him. All below him feared and avoided him unless contact was absolutely necessary. Even the pure hearted Junsui were intelligent enough to know when they were outmatched. He could see the fear in their bright little eyes when they looked at him. And it never failed to bring a twisted smile to his lips.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's tail lashed in agitation as he listened to Yokoshima and Junsui alike scream in both pain and anger as the battle wore on. This was just one of the several wars between the two sides. Neither ever emerged triumphant, but neither ever lost either. That in itself was a victory against the enemy as far as Vegeta was concerned.  
  
  
  
The prince growled under his breath when he heard a soft scraping noise nearby. Someone was making a poor attempt to attack him from behind. The idiots should know that you couldn't sneak up on him. If his sensitive Saiyajin hearing didn't pick up the enemy's movements, then surely he'd be able to sense that person's ki. Vegeta spun around and formed a ki attack in his hand, bringing it inches away from the face of his would be attacker. Needless to say, the poor Junsui was shocked, not to mention terrified. The prince smiled viciously before releasing the blast at point blank range. The pure hearted warrior didn't even have time to scream before he was completely vaporized. All that remained was a fine dust that drifted away in the gentle breeze.  
  
  
  
"Fool."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted and turned back to the battle in the field below him. The once green grass was now stained with blood, giving the illusion of a red carpet that stretched on for miles. Once again, it seemed as if both sides were about evenly matched. Just as many Junsui lay dead or wounded as Yokoshima. It seemed the endless cycle would just repeat itself again on this day. The prince scanned the area carefully for anything out of the ordinary to entertain his senses. A large explosion to the north caught his attention seconds later and he turned in astonishment to investigate. An unfamiliar power level had skyrocketed seconds before the blast, but now it had disappeared again, or had lowered to the point it couldn't be distinguished between the other kis.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was about to disregard the phenomena when a fighter caught his eye. The prince was slightly taken back by the warrior's appearance. He was a young man, or younger than himself at least, and appeared to be around the age of 21. His hair was golden and his eyes were a brilliant shade of teal. His pale skin encased well-defined steel muscles that held grace and power in their movements. The warrior's clothes were fit for a king, yet obviously made for battle; for they seemed to be holding up well in the chaos they were subjected to. He wore a sky blue shirt that extended with a robe-like appearance to his ankles. It was trimmed with a green color that matched his eyes and was tied at the waist with a sash. Below that he wore yellow gi pants that were tucked into black boots with white trim. Each forearm was incased in elaborate steal shackle type objects that were decorated with golden designs. And judging from the large, white, feathery angel-like wings that protruded from his back, he was a Junsui. He was impressive to say the least. The prince had never taken much of an interest in members of the Junsui army, but there was something about him. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But then. he spotted a golden brown tail swinging behind the warrior gracefully.  
  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't withhold a gasp as he realized that the young man was a Saiyajin like himself. He had thought that all Saiyajins were either killed or enslaved by Daraku. But tails didn't lie, and neither did his eyes; let alone his senses. He was sure. The warrior was a Saiyajin and he had to know more about him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled as a member of his army attacked the mystery warrior that had captured his attention. The evil minion used a sword to his advantage and managed to create a wound across the Junsui's chest, which began to bleed. The prince knew that Saiyajin or not, he was an enemy. for now. If that burst of ki he'd felt earlier belonged to this warrior, then surely he would make a valuable fighter in his army. On the other hand, if the Saiyajin was killed before he had a chance to evaluate him, then needless to say, he'd be rather pissed off to have missed the chance to recruit him.  
  
  
  
The prince gracefully jumped off the ledge he'd been watching the battle from and headed for the two fighters. It didn't take long for him to get there, but to his surprise, the Yokoshima warrior had already been defeated by the young Saiyajin, who had just finished off another fighter before he turned to face Vegeta. The Junsui fighter looked thoughtful as he studied the other man carefully, almost as if he were trying to remember him from somewhere. The prince, likewise, was also studying the other warrior. He was slightly taller than Vegeta himself was, but he was most definitely a Saiyajin. The prince was sure now that he was close enough to confirm that the man indeed had a Saiyajin tail, which was waving back and forth behind him.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't leave your tail exposed to attack like that, boy. It's too easy for someone to grab it." Vegeta said as his eyes returned to meet those of the other Saiyajin's. He used a tone that was meant to sound condescending, but if he didn't know any better, he'd think he might have sounded concerned. The younger man blinked and his tail ceased all movement as he spotted the prince's tail, which was wrapped securely around his waist. Shock was clearly evident on the mystery Saiyajin's face, which surprised Vegeta as well. "What's the problem? You act as if you've never seen another Saiyajin with a tail before." the prince snapped, though his expression gave away his curiosity. "I. I haven't. What's a Saiyajin?" the warrior asked. His voice was full of sincerity and innocence, something that left Vegeta even more flabbergasted. How can someone as deadly as this possibly hold so much innocence? It just didn't make sense. "You're a Saiyajin, baka! How could you not know what you are?!" the prince shouted. He couldn't believe it! A pure hearted Saiyajin! How was it possible? This man belonged with his army! The Junsui had to have brainwashed him. There was no other explanation. Surely the younger warrior didn't even have a clue judging by the confused expression on his face. "Never mind. There will be time for that later. What's your name?" Vegeta asked in annoyance. He was getting nowhere fast and he didn't like being so distracted in the middle of a war. The other Saiyajin seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "Kakarotto."  
  
  
  
Before Vegeta could respond, a series of explosions sounded around them, causing debris to fly through the air violently. Confusion was evident on the prince's face until he looked to the sky and spotted the source of the attacks. His army was currently dropping some of their most powerful and advanced bombs on the battleground, destroying Junsui and Yokoshima alike. "Kuso! I didn't order this attack!" Vegeta growled. He levitated into the air and began to flee the battle area before pausing and looking at Kakarotto. The Saiyajin, however, had already disappeared.  
  
******************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Time to reflect

Vegeta cursed under his breath as he stormed down the halls of his military base. The bombs that had been dropped earlier had forced the Junsui to retreat for the time being, but in the same instance, it'd caused a dramatic loss in his own army as well. He wasn't happy about someone giving such an attack the go ahead without his consent. Whoever it was would surely pay for their disobedience in his ranks.  
  
The prince threw open the doors to the council room and stormed in without hesitation, taking notice to the surprised expressions on some of the warrior's faces.  
  
"Who ordered that attack today?! Do you have any idea how many of our own men that killing spree cost us?!"  
  
The warriors were silent as the room's occupants exchanged nervous glances. They too, were afraid of their own leader, even if they were supposed to be on the same side. More than once the warriors had witnessed the prince kill members of his own army if they rubbed him the wrong way, and they knew he wouldn't hesitate to repeat the harsh action.  
  
"I ordered that attack."  
  
A hush fell over the room as the tyrant known as Daraku spoke up. Vegeta turned and looked the 'man', if that's what you chose to consider him. Most thought of him a beast, even the ugliest of warriors. Daraku was well over six feet tall and had rough bumpy skin that was a disgusting mix of green and purple. He had lizard looking eyes that were blood red and had two razor sharp horns protruding from his forehead. A long, steel plated tail swung behind the demon, and held so much power that just a tap could break bones. The man had large elf-like ears as well, which were capable of hearing a pin drop in the noisiest of rooms.  
  
"Do you have a problem with my methods, Vegeta?" Daraku asked with a cruel smirk that exposed his large fangs.  
  
Of course the prince had a problem with it. He didn't even know what the point of it had been! The battle was going well from what he had observed, so dropping those bombs was probably only a game to the demon.  
  
"No." Vegeta answered flatly.  
  
Even he knew not to oppose Daraku. He had his pride, but he had a brain as well.  
  
"Very good then." the man said with a smile as he strode past the prince and into the room. "Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I got word that my warriors and the enemy were planning to rebel against me. Some of my sources say that a few of my strongest fighters were seen talking with the Junsui warriors rather than blowing their brains out."  
  
Vegeta stiffened as Daraku paused and turned to face him again. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"  
  
"I would, actually. If whoever had been spying on me had gotten the whole story before running back to you like the dog they are, then they would have known that I had stumbled upon another Saiyajin with great potential. I was simply gathering information on him."  
  
Daraku raised a scaled eyebrow as his interest peeked. "Another Saiyajin, you say? Sided with the Junsui I presume?"  
  
The prince folded his arms and nodded.  
  
"And what information did you manage to gather from him?"  
  
"Not much." Vegeta growled. "I had to leave the battlefield before I was blown to bits, but I managed to figure out that his name was Kakarotto and he seems to have been brainwashed. He didn't even know what a Saiyajin was."  
  
The demon's tail lashed behind him as he considered the prince's words. He knew that Saiyajins were extremely valuable. The weakest Saiyajin was still stronger than most other races of warrior he held in his army. Every single one was worth attention, and he didn't like that there was one fighting against him.  
  
"Any other information?" he asked as he looked back at Vegeta. He could tell by the look in his eye that there was something else.  
  
The prince hesitated a moment before speaking up. "Yes. Unlike most Saiyajins, Kakarotto had golden hair and green eyes."  
  
Daraku looked surprised for a moment before his usual cold and unforgiving expression returned to his face. "Very unusual. A genetic defect perhaps?"  
  
"Perhaps." the prince replied. Vegeta knew that Kakarotto matched the description given of the legendary Super Saiyajin, but that was a bit of info he didn't want Daraku to be aware of just yet. If the demon knew the power Saiyajins were truly capable of, then he might consider them a threat and could do something about it.  
  
"Interesting. I'll have to get a look at this Saiyajin myself."  
  
Vegeta and the other silent warriors watched as the demon left the room, and each sighed in relief once he was out of sight.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, I'm starving! I can't even remember the last time I ate!" Goku whined as he clutched his stomach as if he were in pain, which he kinda was.  
  
"Try two hours ago." a short man beside him laughed. He was a bald man and his ears were slightly pointed to give him an elf like appearance. Most called him cue ball, but he preferred Krillin.  
  
"Two hours?! But that was ages ago!" the Saiyajin cried as he continued to walk down a long hallway that would eventually lead to the cafeteria.  
  
"No, it was 120 minutes ago." Krillin said in amusement.  
  
"Stop it! You're making me hungrier!"  
  
After a few minutes of walking, the large doors to the cafeteria came into view. Goku smiled happily once he was sure that he wouldn't die of hunger and began to think of all the wonderful foods he would reek havoc upon in just a few more seconds.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Both Goku and Krillin froze as a woman with long dark hair and black eyes burst through the doors up ahead. She wore a tight fitting light blue dress that stretched to her ankles and trailed along the floor behind her as she walked. Bracelets decorated her arms as well. She was known for collecting shiny objects. The woman was stronger than most her size, but she was more of a motherly type rather than a fighter.  
  
"ChiChi alert, ChiChi alert." Krillin whispered to the Saiyajin at his side, who was already looking for a way around the woman. He'd known her since they were kids and while ChiChi seemed to have more than friendship on her mind, Goku just wanted food at the moment.  
  
"I was beginning to think you'd gotten hurt out there! I heard about the bombs that were dropped. What a dirty tactic!" the woman cried as she rushed over to the duo. She promptly pushed Krillin out of the way and walked in a circle around the Saiyajin to make sure he was indeed in one piece.  
  
"I'm fine, ChiChi. But I'm gonna drop dead if I don't eat soon, so if you don't mind."  
  
The woman gasped and jumped in front of Goku to stop him from going any further. "But you have a wound!"  
  
"Huh? Where?" the Saiyajin blinked in confusion and looked down at himself, starting to wonder whether he was dying from more than just hunger after all.  
  
"Right there, dummy!" ChiChi snapped as she pointed to the cut on the Saiyajin's chest.  
  
"But that's just a scratch! It's barely skin deep!" Goku cried, desperately trying to get around the insistent woman, but it was no use.  
  
"No, no, no! I'm taking you to see Bulma right now! It'll only take a second, so don't be such a baby about it!" the woman said as she grabbed the man's arm and began to pull him down the hall. Goku looked back at Krillin for help, but the man just smiled and waved as he backed toward the cafeteria.  
  
"HEY! I just have one thing to say to you!" the Saiyajin shouted.  
  
"What's that?" Krillin grinned.  
  
"Save me some pie!"  
  
"I can't promise anything!" the short man called back as he laughed and disappeared behind the door.  
  
"Damn you, cue ball!" Goku shouted as he shook his fist angrily.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bulma! I have another patient for you!"  
  
A woman with long blue hair and large blue eyes turned and smiled as ChiChi burst into the medical ward, towing a not so happy looking Goku behind her.  
  
"What'd you get yourself into this time, kid?" the older woman asked as she motioned for the Saiyajin to come over. She'd known the man since he was a baby and thought of him as a younger brother, something she never got to have since her parents were killed years ago by the Yokoshima army. She'd been filled with hate when it had first happened. She had only been twelve after all, but shortly after, she had found an infant among the ruins of her city. Bulma had assumed that the kid's parents had been killed in the attack as well, so she took him in and used her healing powers to fix a nasty wound on the child's head. She found it rather odd that the boy had a tail, but she herself was born with intricately decorated fairy wings, so it wasn't that strange after all. What was strange was that after the two had been taken in by the Junsui, which was like one large family, the boy she'd personally named Goku had suddenly sprouted angel type wings at the age of ten. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't dwell over it either. Stranger things had been known to happen, after all. For example, shortly after the wings made an appearance, Goku was able to change his hair and eye color. Neither understood it, but the boy would amuse himself for hours on end sitting in front of a mirror while changing his hair from black to blonde.  
  
"Earth to Bulma!"  
  
The woman blinked and looked at Goku, who was waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Did I zone out again? Sorry. What seems to be the problem anyway?" she asked as she looked over the warrior.  
  
"I don't know. Besides the fact I'm starving to death, ChiChi seems to think that this horrible battle wound is dangerously close to vital organs and could cause permanent injury, or worse, death!" Goku said in mock horror.  
  
Bulma looked at the scratch on the man's chest and gasped. "Oh my! She's right! I don't think there's anything I can do for you!"  
  
"Too bad! I'll just go have my last meal before I die then." Goku said as he started to walk toward the door.  
  
ChiChi, who had been watching the entire mock fest with a less than amused expression on her face, grabbed the Saiyajin's arm and forced him to stop. "Ok, so I might have exaggerated a bit, but I still want it healed!"  
  
Bulma shook her head and chuckled softly at the other woman's protective nature and raised her hand to Goku's chest. Shortly after, her hand began to glow with a blue light and seconds later, the small wound on the man's chest was healed completely.  
  
"There you are. Good as new. Now go eat before you really drop dead."  
  
"Finally!" Goku cried as he turned and ran toward the door. He paused and glanced back at Bulma for a moment. She was also known for her intelligence, not just her healing powers, and he had a question he was hoping she could answer. "Hey, Bulma. Do you know what a Saiyajin is?"  
  
The blue haired woman blinked before frowning. "Saiyajins are evil demon creatures that fight in the Yokoshima army. They're ruthless and I want you to stay away from them, you hear me?!"  
  
"Evil, eh? That's weird cuz one told me I was a Saiyajin today too. Oh well!" Goku waved cheerfully and disappeared out of the room to get a much- needed meal, leaving Bulma and ChiChi staring at his after image in shock.  
  
***********************  
  
TBC. Enjoying it so far? Please review and let me know. 


	3. Into the light

Ok, a few people have asked if this is yaoi, so I suppose it's time I answered, neh? When I originally thought this story up, I was planning on making it yaoi to expand my horizons are a writer, but as I got it started, I wanted to post it on my non-yaoi site, so I steered away from it. I have over forty pages written now. But since so many have shown a yaoi interest within the storyline. I might make an alternate version involving yaoi. I like to please everyone. Once I have my schoolwork under control, I'll begin writing a new version. Thanks for the interest.  
  
*****************************  
  
"When are we going to issue our next attack?" Piccolo asked as he looked down at a battle map Vegeta had laid out on a table. Piccolo was a tall green skinned man with sharp nails and teeth. He, like many others, had elf- like ears that gave him a truly demonic appearance. After the Saiyajin prince, Piccolo was the second most feared being in the Yokoshima army.  
  
"As soon as possible and without Daraku's permission."  
  
"What?! Why not? Do you have a death wish?" the Namek shouted angrily. Vegeta was known for having a mind of his own when it came to battle strategies, but he'd prefer to keep his head on his shoulders rather than under Daraku's foot.  
  
"Don't be such a pet, Piccolo! I don't plan on making a full fledge attack to take lives. This is a mission for information. In fact, I'll be going alone straight to the Junsui's main base, which from what I've heard, is like a huge city."  
  
"Information about what? And don't you think you'll stick out like a sore thumb?" Piccolo asked as he motioned toward the Saiyajin's not so angelic wings.  
  
Vegeta growled in annoyance and wrapped his wings around himself so they hooked in the front and gave the appearance of a cape. "I don't plan on just strolling in there, idiot! We have technology for this sort if thing, you know."  
  
"I still don't think it's wise. What do you plan on doing if you get caught?" the Namek asked as he folded his arms. He knew he couldn't talk the prince out of something no matter how hard he tried, but he liked to annoy him nonetheless.  
  
"I won't get caught. And even if someone did spot me, no one person there is strong enough to defeat me. Now if you'd kindly shut up, I'm going to get ready. Tell no one about this, got it?!"  
  
"Whatever. It's your funeral."  
  
------------------------------------------------- Vegeta waited until nightfall before he quietly and skillfully snuck out of the heavily guarded base. He wasn't staying out of sight because he couldn't leave, but he didn't want snitches running back to Daraku and informing him of his little outing. The Saiyajin's dark black and red armor and wings blended in well with the shadows, making it near impossible for anyone to spot him even if they looked right at him. But he knew that it'd be different once he reached the Junsui base. From what he heard, the city was brightly lit, and the white buildings illuminated the area for miles around. That was why he managed to get his hands on a concealing device. It looked very much like a watch, but once it was set, it could make the wearer invisible to the naked eye for up to an hour.  
  
The time limit could be a problem though.  
  
Vegeta didn't know how long it would take him to find anything worth his interest, and he didn't want to be strolling down busy streets when he became visible again. He could easily take any challenger, but a group of warriors could be a bit of a problem. He'd just have to start heading back when he was down to his last fifteen minutes to be on the safe side. If need be, he'd just reset the device and go back in afterward until he got the information he'd come for.  
  
Vegeta glanced back toward his base to make sure he'd gotten enough distance between it and himself before spreading his wings and taking to the air. He didn't need the wings to fly, but they were handy if he wanted to conceal his ki. And he was surprised at how agile and fast they could allow him to be. The only downside to having them was they made him a larger target for attacks. But over the years he'd learned to compensate for that, and more than once, the extra appendages had proved to help him in some of his battles. The sharp talons on the tip of each finger made for a good weapon when one had no other way to defend himself.  
  
The prince smirked as he remembered the feathery wings Kakarotto had been sporting. What good were those in battle? He couldn't see those things harming anyone unless you planned to tickle someone to death. Maybe that would be one of the questions he'd get answered tonight.  
  
Vegeta glanced up ahead at the brightly lit horizon. The rumors about the bright city were true. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the sun was rising already. It was a wonder the Junsui don't go blind from being exposed to that kind of light all the time. His eyes would certainly need time to adjust once he was close enough.  
  
When the Saiyajin spotted the first few buildings of the city in the distance, he set the concealing device on his arm for a full hour and watched in satisfaction as he became invisible even to himself. He was sure that the Junsui probably had lookouts, so he couldn't wait until he was on top of the city before concealing himself.  
  
With step one complete, the prince continued on to the city.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku kept close to the wall as he slowly peered out from around a corner, checking the hallways thoroughly before stepping out into the open. He had been avoiding ChiChi all night. Ever since he mentioned that he'd been called a Saiyajin, the crazy girl had been casting spells on him in order to rid him of his evil heritage.or trying to at least. The woman wanted to be a sorcerer, but no one had the heart to tell her that she stunk at it. Either way, Goku wanted to get back to his room before she found him again. When there was a large war going on as there was now, all capable fighters stayed inside the main military base. The building was gigantic and was located right in the center of the city, so there were always plenty of rooms and things to do. It was just wise to have all the fighters in one spot in case they were needed in a hurry.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"EEE!!" The Saiyajin nearly jumped out of his skin as he ducked on the floor and completely concealed himself inside his wings.  
  
"Ummm. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I can still see you when you do that." a woman said as she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't see you and that makes me feel better and I---- Wait a minute! You're not ChiChi!" The Saiyajin blinked and emerged from his hiding place as he looked up at Bulma.  
  
"Thank you for noticing. You act like such a child sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes?" Goku asked as he scratched his head.  
  
The blue haired woman chuckled. "No. I was being nice. All the time is more like it. I came to ask you something."  
  
The man jumped up off the floor he had still been sitting on and brushed himself off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mentioned that you'd talked to a Saiyajin during the battle today. Was he with the Yokoshima army?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I think so. He was wearing their style of armor. But he had a tail like mine." Goku replied as he motioned toward the furry appendage that was waving around behind him.  
  
The woman smirked as she watched the tail wave back and forth. "Can't you control that thing? I've never seen it stop moving!"  
  
"Nah. It has a mind of its own." the man chuckled.  
  
"Hm. And one more thing. You didn't happen to catch his name did you?"  
  
"Whose name?" Goku asked as he stared at something on the ceiling.  
  
Bulma glared at him, silently cursing his short attention span. "The other Saiyajin, dope!"  
  
The man continued staring up at the white ceiling, leaving Bulma wondering what the heck was so interesting up there. "No. But he looked pretty strong though."  
  
"Can you describe him?" the woman asked. She was aware of a few specific Saiyajins with high rankings in the Yokoshima army, and if her suspicious were correct, there could be a huge problem.  
  
Goku thought a moment before speaking again. "Ummm. He had pointy hair that stood up like a flame and had a widow's peak on his forehead. And he had the black and red bat type wings that I've seen other fighters with. He was shorter than me too."  
  
Bulma gasped a little. The description was vague, but it was all she needed. "Goku! That was Vegeta! He's the leader and strongest fighter of the Yokoshima army! It can't be good that he took an interest in you! What if he tries to get you to join his side?! What if he tries to capture you as a prisoner of war?! What if he's here RIGHT now?!" Bulma paused for a moment and blinked when she noticed the Saiyajin was still staring at the ceiling. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"  
  
Goku jumped a little and looked at her. "I'm counting the holes in the ceiling."  
  
"What holes?! That's a solid steel ceiling!" the woman cried. She didn't like it when people didn't listen to her.  
  
Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I guess that makes it easier to count then, doesn't it?" The woman wobbled slightly before finally falling over. Her fairy wings twitched slightly as she was rendered helpless. The Saiyajin blinked and looked down at her. "What're you doing? Counting the holes in the floor?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta silently flew over the busy city that was home to the Junsui people. He frowned as he watched several different kinds of creatures travel through the streets like a bunch of ants. If half these people were in the Junsui army, then there could be a problem for his military, but it seemed as if these creatures were no more than civilians. Most of them were mothers towing children behind them as they hurried to their destinations. The prince smirked evilly as he neared the center of the city. It'd be so much fun for him to destroy the entire city right now. They literally would not know what hit them. But for all he knew, Kakarotto was down there too, and he didn't want to blow up the only reason he'd ventured into this disgustingly pure city, now would he?  
  
Vegeta blinked when he noticed a gigantic structure nestled in the middle of the large city.  
  
"They've made this far too easy."  
  
The Saiyajin chuckled as he descended to what was obviously the military base. He quickly checked his watch and noted that he had forty-five more minutes. Thirty if he wanted to give himself the extra fifteen minutes to get out of there without being spotted. Vegeta silently walked up to the front doors and waited for someone to come out before slipping into the already open entryway. He may have been invisible, but people would become suspicious if doors started opening by themselves. He also had to be careful not to get too close to anyone. He was still a solid object, and people would know he was there if they made contact with him. The last thing he needed was to get caught in the middle of the Junsui army base.  
  
Vegeta silently made his way down the sparsely populated hallways. It was late, so he was sure that most soldiers were back in their rooms, which could make this mission very difficult for him. If Kakarotto was in one of the thousands of rooms within this building, then pinpointing his location wouldn't be an easy task. Shifting through all the kis wasn't an option either. He remembered the distinct energy pattern he'd felt from the other Saiyajin during the battle earlier that day, but if Kakarotto happen to be sleeping or just plain relaxing, then his ki would be very hard to find indeed.  
  
The prince paused a moment and stepped to the side as two gossiping women walked past him. He watched them until they'd disappeared around the corner and smirked as he continued down the hall. One thing was for sure. The women on the Junsui side were far more pleasing to the eye.  
  
Vegeta followed sign after sign until he'd reached the doors to the cafeteria. If he knew the habits of Saiyajins, and he did, then he guessed that Kakarotto would be here. Now he just had to wait for someone to come through to open the door for him. The prince waited silently with his arms folded, becoming increasingly annoyed with each minute that passed by.  
  
"Screw this!" he muttered as he pushed the doors open, knocking down a warrior that was currently on his way out. "Damn it." The Saiyajin quickly moved out of the way as a few others ran over to help the downed soldier, who appeared to have a nasty bruise on his forehead. Otherwise, he was fine.  
  
"Wow. What do you think happened?"  
  
Vegeta blinked as a familiar high tenor voice reached his ears and glanced in the general direction. Much to his satisfaction, Kakarotto was sitting at a table in the corner with a blue haired woman with fairy wings.  
  
"Who knows." the woman replied. "That was Ronchon and we all know he's pretty clumsy. He probably walked right into the door." "Yeah, I guess." Kakarotto replied as he continued to eat a huge meal set out before him.  
  
Vegeta smirked and walked a little closer to the chatting duo. This was too perfect. He'd found Kakarotto with time to spare, and he was talking to someone who would probably reveal some information about the Saiyajin.  
  
"Goku, you eat like a pig. If your tail was curly I'd suspect you of being one."  
  
The prince raised an eyebrow. "Goku? Hmm. Kakarotto must be the name he gives people he doesn't know or trust. Interesting. The baka didn't even know he was a Saiyajin, yet he gave me a Saiyajin name."  
  
"Hey, Bulma! You're not exactly a light eater either!"  
  
Vegeta almost laughed at the woman's name. "Who would name their kid after women's underwear?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?!" the blue haired lady growled.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Goku cried defensively. The last time someone had insulted the woman's figure, she'd cut out the backs of all their pants, leaving the unsuspecting soldier rather indecent on the battlefield. Luckily the stunt had managed to render most of the warrior's opponents helpless with they clutched their sides from laughter. The Saiyajin certainly didn't want Bulma doing something like that to him.  
  
"Good." The woman snorted as she sat back and folded her arms. "Cuz if you were suggesting that, I would have dyed your wings pink!"  
  
"Pink??!!"  
  
"PINK!" Goku frowned and folded his arms as well. "That's just cruel, Bulma."  
  
"What a couple of children." Vegeta thought as he listened to the rest of the conversation. To him, being cruel would have involved cutting off the wings all together. The prince's jaw tightened as he looked down at his watch. He didn't have much time left, and he hadn't learned anything except for the fact the Saiyajin was a childish baka. But he could change that easily with his training methods.  
  
"So what do you think Vegeta wants anyway?" Bulma suddenly asked, catching the prince's attention.  
  
Goku shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't sound all that bad to me though. He even gave me a tip about leaving my tail open to attacks. It does hurt if anyone is too rough with it, after all."  
  
A sly smile formed on the blue haired woman's lips as she rested her elbows on the table. "And who would be roughly touching your tail, may I ask? Was it ChiChi? Or maybe that blonde girl from section two. I told them to be gentle with you, but I guess they ---"  
  
Bulma paused when the Saiyajin across from her nearly choked. "BULMA! That's not what I meant and you know it, you hentai!"  
  
"Aw. And here I thought you might be growing up. If it's not that, then why are you blushing?"  
  
"I'm not!" Goku insisted, though his face was rather red.  
  
"Riiiiiiight."  
  
Bulma blinked when she noticed the Saiyajin was no longer looking at her, but to the side instead. "You're not mad, are you? I was just playing around." She frowned when he didn't answer her. "Oh, I see. The silent treatment!"  
  
"Bulma, hush!" Goku snapped. He used an uncharacteristically serious tone that silenced the woman immediately. She looked in the direction the Saiyajin was currently looking in. "There's someone there." he said, pointing directly at a very stunned Vegeta. The prince looked down at himself, then back at the watch to make sure he was still invisible, which he was.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked as she scanned the room. "No one's in here. They've all gone to bed. Which we should do too, because if you haven't noticed, it's going past one in the morning."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, buts! Come on! You're so tired that you're seeing things!" she said as she grabbed the Saiyajin's arm and began to pull him across the cafeteria.  
  
"Geez, Bulma! You act like my mother sometimes!"  
  
"Hmph. Well if I had a son like you I would have lost all my hair a long time ago, pal!"  
  
Vegeta slowly followed the two down the halls in order to find out where exactly Kakarotto's room was. It could be helpful to him later for more sufficient timing. Luckily, the Saiyajin's room wasn't too far from the cafeteria, so it didn't take long before he got his answer. The prince watched as Bulma pushed Goku into his room and shut the door before she headed for her own room, which was two doors down the hall.  
  
Suddenly, the concealing device beeped three times, alerting the woman to his presence. She opened her mouth to scream as the Saiyajin prince became visible to her, but was quickly silenced as he used his lightning fast speed to press his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Quiet woman!" he whispered harshly as he quickly pulled her into her room to keep himself from being spotted in the hallway. Once inside with the door shut, the Saiyajin let her go and cursed as he fiddled with some buttons on the concealing device. "Lousy garbage. I should have had another couple minutes!"  
  
Bulma stood there staring that the winged Saiyajin in shock. She knew screaming for help was no good. The rooms in the building were sound proof so no one would hear her. She listened as Vegeta muttered something about needing five minutes before he could use the concealing device again.  
  
Finally, she managed to find her voice. "Wha--- What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta glanced up at the woman and smirked. "Just checking up on what should be mine, woman. I am the Prince of ALL Saiyajins you know. And you damn Junsui happen to have one of my people."  
  
Bulma frowned angrily. "Goku is no Saiyajin and he certainly won't be joining your side! You're delusional! I suggest you leave and don't come back!"  
  
The prince folded his arms and grinned evilly at the flustered woman. "Oh I'll be leaving all right, but I'll be taking Kakarotto with me. Next time you see me I'll have some friends, and unless you'd like half your city destroyed, you'll hand him over."  
  
"Kakarotto?"  
  
"Yes. Kakarotto. It's the name he gave me earlier today, and in case you didn't know, it's a Saiyajin name. I think perhaps he knows more about his heritage than he's letting on." the prince said before glancing back down at the device of his wrist. He needed a couple more minutes.  
  
"I doubt that." Bulma snapped, becoming bolder with each second. "It had to have been a coincidence. Besides, he doesn't have a trace of evil in him, unlike you. I don't know how you plan to get him to become a member of your army. He'd never fight on the Yokoshima side! You people killed his parents when he was a baby!"  
  
"I'm not interested in having him fight with the Yokoshima, woman! I'm interested in having him fight against Daraku with the rest of the rebels. You think the remaining Saiyajins fight willingly for that bastard? Hardly. We don't have a choice. But with another powerful fighter such as Kakarotto on our side, our chances increase dramatically. He may even hold the key we need to make ourselves Super Saiyajins as well. We'd be unstoppable."  
  
Bulma blinked in confusion. She didn't know if Vegeta was truly evil or not. He said he wasn't a willing member of the Yokoshima, but for all she knew, he would carry on his evil ways even if he managed to defeat this Daraku person. "Daraku? Isn't that the creator of the Yokoshima army?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well if you want to defeat him that badly, then why don't you and the other rebels just join this side?"  
  
"That would be certain death, woman! For one, Daraku is already getting wind of the rebels, and second, I doubt the Junsui would take kindly to having a bunch of Saiyajins wandering their city. We certainly wouldn't want a bunch of you at our base." Vegeta snapped, glancing down at the concealing device as it once again beeped, signaling that it was ready for use once more. "That's my cue to leave. I suggest you don't tell anyone I was here unless you would like that pretty little head of yours ripped from your shoulders the next time I see you. Kakarotto already knows however, so feel free to discuss it with him. He was aware of my presence in the cafeteria, after all. Besides, you'll be needing to say your goodbyes. I'll be back soon for him." The prince smiled cruelly at the wide-eyed woman before pressing a button to make himself invisible once again.  
  
She watched as her door silently opened and shut, then waited a few minutes until she was sure the Saiyajin had left the building.  
  
"..GOKU!!"  
  
******************** TBC 


	4. To battle

Sorry about the delay! Didn't mean to keep you all waiting so long.  
  
*****************  
  
Vegeta quietly returned to the Yokoshima military base with a smile on his face. He would consider his mission successful once all was said and done. He decided that Kakarotto was definitely a Saiyajin worth taking the time to mold into perfection.  
  
But that Bulma woman had a point.  
  
From what the prince had seen, the younger Saiyajin didn't have a trace of darkness in his soul, so he'd have to go about recruiting him in a completely different way than he originally intended. The baka looked trusting enough, so why wouldn't he trust one of his own kind? Maybe because he was evil. But he was a good actor too. The Saiyajin Prince's acting could convince anyone that he was a perfect little angel if he tried hard enough. The person he was fooling had to be a moron too though, and in this case, he was.  
  
Vegeta entered his private chambers and closed the door behind him before heading straight for bed. It was nearing three in the morning and he needed every bit of sleep he could get. He had the strangest feeling that tomorrow was not going to be a good day. But then again, what day was? The prince didn't even bother taking off his armor before falling backward onto his large bed. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta, wake up!"  
  
The prince growled in frustration as the rough voice of Piccolo reeked havoc on his ears, tearing him from the wonderful dream he was having about ripping Daraku's spine out and strangling him with it.  
  
"You bastard. Can you not see that I'm sleeping here?" the Saiyajin muttered without opening his eyes.  
  
"I heard more than I saw. Your snoring can be heard all the way down the hall!" Piccolo spat in irritation.  
  
"So then stuff a couple of soldiers into your giant freakish ears if it bothers you so much. Just make sure they aren't too valuable to my army." the prince muttered as he turned onto his side to face away from the Namek.  
  
"Har, Har! Now get your ass up! Daraku has requested your presence in his quarters right away."  
  
Vegeta was silent for a moment before moaning in annoyance and rolling off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Piccolo raised an eyebrow as he watched the Saiyajin crawl across the floor sluggishly. "So graceful today. Were you up all night practicing your evil villain laugh again?"  
  
"Now look who's a comedian." the prince muttered as he grabbed a small bottle off a table and quickly swallowed a couple pills from the container. He sat on the floor in silence for a moment before opening his eyes and jumping up. Seconds later, he was out the door.  
  
Piccolo picked up the bottle and read the small label. "Pep Pills. Hn. A Peppy Vegeta. What a horrifying thought."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta grumbled in annoyance as he knocked on the door leading to Daraku's chamber. The Saiyajin had been asleep for no more than an hour before he was summoned and not even the Pep Pills he'd taken were keeping him at full alertness.  
  
"Enter!" a rough voice called from inside the room.  
  
The Saiyajin pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it afterward. Daraku was currently standing by a window, gazing out at the barren landscape as if he wasn't even aware of Vegeta's presence. After a long lapse of silence, he finally turned toward the warrior.  
  
"I have decided to issue another attack on the Junsui. This time, I want you to ignore my usual command to take no prisoners. Prisoners are exactly what we need."  
  
The prince raised an eyebrow in question. "How do you figure?"  
  
Daraku smirked and took a seat before continuing. "Easy. The Junsui are pure of heart, so naturally they wouldn't dream of leaving one of their own behind if they were still alive. In fact, I've seen them return to the battlefield to retrieve their dead. Pitiful fools. Now if we have some of their own, then we'd have the upper hand. We'd be in the position to make demands. I won't expect them to surrender over a few captured comrades, but having a little power isn't a bad thing, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"I would." Vegeta replied. "Is that all?"  
  
The demon looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "I want you to make sure you capture warriors that look of some importance to the Junsui. We've fought with them enough to know who has a higher position in ranks, so singling out some of them shouldn't be a problem. Oh, and I want you to bring that blonde Saiyajin you mentioned to me. If he is indeed a Saiyajin, then I may be able to convert him into a Yokoshima. If not, I'll kill him. I don't need a Saiyajin fighting against me. Now go prepare the troops. You attack at noon."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta burst back into his chamber and slammed the door shut behind him. "KUSO!!"  
  
"Meeting not go well?" a voice asked.  
  
The prince looked up and spotted a woman sitting on the edge of his bed with a smirk on her face. She was an android created by Daraku himself and went by the name of Cell. Her hard armored skin was a deep purple color with yellow spots. Black patches of an even harder material covered her chest, shoulders, and shins. Behind her were two shell-looking wings, which were made out of the same black material.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" the prince growled. Cell was not someone he was fond of, and the android was constantly challenging his authority.  
  
"Oh come now, my dear prince. Daraku appointed me as your partner for this mission. For some reason he has some suspicions about you and so he needed someone he could trust to tag along to make sure all the best warriors were brought back alive."  
  
"Well I don't trust you anymore than Daraku trusts me." Vegeta snapped as he glared into the gleaming green eyes of the android, who was now walking casually toward him.  
  
"Do you think I care? Either way, I'm coming with. You have time to get some sleep before you're needed to prep the troops. I know you had a late night." Cell smirked devilishly as she walked past the prince, who spun around to face her.  
  
"You're the one whose been spying on me?!"  
  
"Not spying. I just happen to always be in the right place at the right time with the right set of binoculars." the android mocked before walking out the door, laughing as the Saiyajin slammed it behind her.  
  
"Stupid bitch. If she weren't capable of breaking both my arms I would have introduced her to my fists." The prince growled as he stormed over to his bed and flopped onto his stomach. Cell was extremely powerful since Daraku himself constructed her. No one had seen her true potential yet, but they'd seen enough to know when they were outmatched. Vegeta thought he could beat her, but he wasn't sure if he could walk away with as many limbs as he'd started with. The prince growled in irritation and flipped onto his back.  
  
A few minutes later he sat back up and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Damn Pep Pills!!"  
  
Vegeta walked around the room a bit before stomping his foot in irritation. He knew he needed sleep, but as of now, he was wired. The prince looked around the room for a minute before storming over to the door and swinging it open. He walked down the hallway until he'd reached his intended destination and pounded on the door, then folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the occupant to answer.  
  
As expected, Piccolo opened the door seconds later.  
  
"What do y---AH!" the Namek was cut short as Vegeta suddenly punched him right in the nose then turned and went back to his room. Piccolo blinked in confusion as he held his hand over his bleeding nose, flinching as the sound of Vegeta's slamming door echoed off the walls. He frowned a moment later as the event finally sunk in and began muttering under his breath angrily.  
  
"Lousy peppy Vegeta. I outta. I outta.. Do.something.. Damn it."  
  
Piccolo growled in annoyance and returned to his room, slamming the door shut afterward.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What are you doing?" Goku asked as he watched Bulma fiddle with a strange looking camera she was setting up in the hall outside his room.  
  
"This camera can pick up body heat, so if Vegeta happens to stroll back in here, invisible or not, we'll be able to see him. I'll be setting one up in your room too and in the cafeteria. The monitors are in my room and in the main security station. I don't trust those lazy bums to watch the screens like they should."  
  
"I don't want a camera in my room! Especially if you'll be watching!" the Saiyajin cried as he folded his arms and frowned.  
  
Bulma grinned and turned back to him. "Why? Got something to hide?"  
  
Goku stared at her for a moment before smirking. "No. I just don't give free shows. I charge by the hour."  
  
The blue haired woman snorted and laughed before turning back to the camera. "Ha! What a riot! You little shows probably involve food, am I right?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." the Saiyajin said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"My, my, Goku! I never knew you had such a kinky mind!" Bulma chuckled.  
  
"I learned from the best."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- "There you two are! I've been looking for you all morning!" Krillin called as he ran down the hall.  
  
"You haven't been looking very hard then because we've been here the entire time." Bulma said as she stretched. She'd just finished installing the last of the cameras, and despite Goku's protests, one was placed in his room too.  
  
The short man blinked and looked at all the mounted cameras. "What's with those?"  
  
"Security." the blue haired woman replied.  
  
"Security from what? You're in the middle of a military base filled with the strongest fighters the Junsui have to offer."  
  
"Security from invisible Vegetas!" Bulma snapped backed in annoyance.  
  
Krillin raised an eyebrow and looked at Goku, who shrugged and made a motion that indicated the woman was nuts. Bulma growled and stomped on his foot, causing the Saiyajin to scream in pain and jump around the hall on his uninjured foot.  
  
"Now who looks crazy?" she muttered.  
  
Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded within the building. It was the signal that the Yokoshima were on attack and all warriors were to report to battle right away.  
  
"Oh no! He's here already!" Bulma cried. She gasped when Goku ran past her and she quickly dove at him and wrapped her arms around his leg, causing him to stumble and nearly fall.  
  
"Bulma! I have to go!"  
  
"Wait! It's too dangerous! Can't you sit this one out for once?" the woman cried as she continued to latch onto his leg.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?! Hide under the bed?"  
  
Bulma thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, yes! That would be good!"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes and pried the woman's arms off him before stepping out of her reach. "Relax, Bulma. I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"You better be!" the blue haired woman shouted as she shook her fist at the Saiyajin, who was now running down the hall to catch up with Krillin. "Because I want to see one of your shows, damn it!"  
  
The last thing she heard from Goku was a laugh before he disappeared from sight. 


	5. A New Soldier?

Goku quickly raced down the hallways, accompanied by several other soldiers who were leaving the comforts of their rooms. Normally he wasn't a violent person, but whenever there was the promise of a battle, the Saiyajin's blood would boil in his veins. Ever since he was a child he could never pass up the opportunity to engage in a fight, whether it be a spar or an all out war. This was no exception. He felt alive and was always at his happiest out on the battlefield, as odd as that may sound.  
  
Goku paused and looked out a large window that overlooked the city and the land outside of its boundaries. He had a birds eye view from this spot and could easily see that the Yokoshima were far closer than they normally dared to come. In fact, some of them seemed to actually be inside the city. And to make things worse, their numbers were far greater than they had been in the past.  
  
"Goku! What are you doing?! There's no time for sightseeing!"  
  
The Saiyajin blinked and looked over at a well-muscled warrior standing beside him. The man was just as tall as he was and sported some battle scars on his face, which was framed by spiky black hair.  
  
"I know, Yamcha, but look! I didn't even know the Yokoshima army had this many soldiers! I don't think this is going to be an ordinary battle this time. They're up to something."  
  
The other man glanced out the window for a moment. If he was surprised by the vast amount of enemy soldiers that he saw, then he did a good job of hiding it. His face remained stern and gave away no emotion as he turned back to the Saiyajin.  
  
"Maybe so, but standing here chatting about it isn't going to get us anywhere. They're already entering the city, so let's go!"  
  
With that, both warriors took off down the hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta scanned the area around him, weeding through the fighting soldiers as far as the eye could see. If his plan to overthrow Daraku was to be successful, then he desperately needed to get to Kakarotto before anyone else did. Every soldier in his army had been informed of the order to take prisoners, and spotting a blonde Saiyajin would be an easy task for any of them. except for Vegeta himself.  
  
The prince growled in frustration when his visual search for Kakarotto brought back no results. His patience was wearing thin, and he could already see his chances to rebel slowly slipping through his fingers. But there was still the chance that the other rebels had found the Junsui Saiyajin and had already explained the situation to him. On the other hand, no one was a substitute for the prince himself, and he wanted to be the one to find Kakarotto to ensure the Saiyajin understood his plans for him. But he had to actually find him first.  
  
Cell smirked in amusement as she silently watched the actions of a very flustered Vegeta. To the untrained eye, the prince would appear calm and collective, but to one who knew how to read a Saiyajin, he was anything but calm. The slight twitch and occasional jerk of the prince's tail gave away his agitation, and the android was curious as to why he'd be so tense. The battle was going well from what she had observed. Some of the higher-ups in the Junsui army had already been captured and taken back to the Yokoshima base, so tension should be the last thing the Saiyajin was feeling. unless this wasn't what Vegeta wanted. She'd have to keep her eye on him, as always.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Goku growled in frustration as yet another Yokoshima warrior attacked him out of nowhere. From the second he'd stepped foot onto the battlefield, he seemed to be the target of any enemy soldier that laid eyes on him, which was something he couldn't understand. He'd never been the main focus in any of the previous battles. In fact, he'd been the one engaging most of the attacks on the enemy, not the other way around. But today, it seemed that as soon as he defeated one soldier, another would take his place. Needless to say, he was beginning to tire.  
  
Goku quickly sent a burst of energy toward a group of quickly advancing Yokoshima, which momentarily knocked them off balance. With amazing speed, the Saiyajin used the distraction to execute a series of attacks on the soldiers as he plowed through them with movement that was undetectable to the untrained eye. No more than a second later, the Saiyajin appeared behind the stunned group of warriors, who, seconds later, collapsed to the ground due to the injuries inflicted by Goku.  
  
The Saiyajin took a deep breath in an attempt to fight off the wave of exhaustion that was threatening to overtake him. He'd been battling for quite sometime now; much longer than a battle between the Yokoshima and Junsui was normally fought. He knew there was something they were after this time that they hadn't yet gained. He just didn't know what, and until he did know, he'd have to keep fighting. Goku once again gathered his strength and took off in the direction he felt the most kis concentrated.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta's head snapped up as a familiar ki flared up close by. He immediately recognized the energy to be that of Kakarotto's, and a grin found its way onto the prince's lips when he realized that the Saiyajin had yet to be captured.  
  
Cell, who was standing not too far off, noticed the change in the prince's mood immediately. "What're you so happy about? You were almost pouting a moment ago."  
  
Vegeta frowned and turned back to the android, whom he'd almost forgotten was there. "Don't you have anything better to do besides baby-sit me, woman?! Why don't you go kill someone or something?!"  
  
"But pestering you is so much better! Besides, I know you're up to something. Your tail gave it away."  
  
The prince blinked, then growled as he wrapped the furry appendage around his waist. "Traitorous tail!" he thought as he turned away from the smirking woman.  
  
His eyes widened slightly as Kakarotto suddenly came into view. "Damn it! How am I supposed to talk to him if this wench is hanging over my shoulder?!"  
  
Cell blinked and looked in the direction the prince was currently looking in and smirked as she spotted the blonde Saiyajin. "Ah. So that's the one, eh? Hm. Perhaps I'll deal with this one myself."  
  
Vegeta threw out his hand to halt the android as she prepared to fly off. "Not a chance, Cell! He's to be brought back alive!"  
  
The woman put on her most innocent face. "I know. And I will bring him back alive. after I've had a little fun."  
  
"You sicken me! Go have your 'fun' with someone else, hentai!"  
  
Cell frowned as the prince shot off with a burst of ki, leaving her behind to sulk.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku jumped away from a Yokoshima warrior in order to avoid a powerful blow the enemy had thrown. As expected the soldier lost his balance from lack of contact and gave the Saiyajin a large window to execute his own attack, which he did. Goku quickly delivered a chop to the back of the other man's neck and knocked him out immediately. Anyone else would have simply broken the soldier's neck, but the Saiyajin avoided killing anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, and in most cases, it was.  
  
"You're too soft. You should have killed him."  
  
Goku blinked as a rough voice sounded from behind him, but had no time to react before a sharp pain shot up through his spine, making his vision go white. He screamed as another wave of white-hot pain washed over him and dropped to his knees as his energy plummeted faster than he imagined possible. It was then he realized that someone had a hold of his tail.  
  
"What did I tell you about leaving your tail open to attacks?" the same voice asked as the grip on the furry appendage loosened to a degree that the pain was tolerable.  
  
Goku's vision slowly returned and he slowed his ragged breathing as he glanced back at the one responsible for his pain. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Kakarotto, I need to talk to you." the prince said, though he didn't release his grip on the other Saiyajin's tail.  
  
"Then let go of my tail and talk!"  
  
"I can't!" Vegeta hissed as he threatened to tighten his grip again, which made Goku cringe. "We're being watched, so I have to make this look real!"  
  
"Look real?! It IS real! You're killing me, damn it!" the Junsui Saiyajin cried angrily.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "You'll know when I'm killing you, Kakarotto, and right now, I'm not. But if you'd like a demonstration."  
  
Goku's eyes widened as the prince once again began to tighten his grip on his tail and shook his head quickly. "No, no! I believe you!"  
  
"Very well then." Vegeta said as he glanced back at Cell, who was staring at him from a distance. Almost as if on cue, the android was attacked from behind and she immediately took off after the Junsui responsible, momentarily forgetting about her job to watch Vegeta. The prince smirked and dropped Goku's tail and instead grabbed hold of his arm before pulling him into the sky and taking off.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" the Junsui shouted as he forced his arm out of the other Saiyajin's grip. By then, the two were well beyond the lines of battle and were alone to talk without being spied on.  
  
The prince came to an abrupt halt and turned to face his companion. "First off, can you change your hair to black?"  
  
Goku blinked in confusion, but nodded.  
  
"Good. Do it."  
  
"Why? I'll be vulnerable!"  
  
"Like you were vulnerable a moment ago when I had your tail?! This is in your best interest, baka, so do as I say!" Vegeta growled angrily.  
  
A look of suspicion crossed the other Saiyajin's face for a moment before he reluctantly powered down, causing his now black hair to return to its natural appearance, and his eyes to darken to a deep shade of ebony. Vegeta smirked in satisfaction once the transformation was complete.  
  
"Perfect. You don't even look the same. No one will recognize you now."  
  
A sense of relief washed over the other Saiyajin when the prince didn't outright attack him, but his confusion increased tenfold. "Mind telling me what all this is about now?"  
  
Goku listened in silence as Vegeta explained about the rebels and how they were in need of his power to overthrow Daraku. He also explained what Saiyajins were and that there were plenty of others in existence. The prince also told the other Saiyajin about the legend of the Super Saiyajin, which intrigued Goku greatly, but also left him with questions.  
  
"If I'm supposed to be a Saiyajin, then why aren't I evil like you and the others? And how do I know that you won't turn on me and the other Junsui if I help you defeat Daraku?"  
  
Vegeta folded his arms in slight annoyance. "I have no idea why you're so pure! For all I know, you could have whacked your head on a rock and lost your memory or something! I think the Junsui brainwashed you though. And you don't know that I won't turn on you, but it won't make much of a difference. You have a choice. Let Daraku continue his assault, or take your chances with me, who you have a far better chance of defeating."  
  
The prince inwardly cringed at his own words, but if that's what needed to be said to make this work, then that's what he'd have to say. Goku considered his options for a moment before finally nodding, even though he hadn't completely been convinced that this was the right thing to do. It felt as if he were helping and betraying the Junsui at the same time, but there seemed to be more pro's with this plan than con's.  
  
"Fine, but what exactly do you plan on doing?" Goku asked. He still didn't have a firm grasp on the whole concept.  
  
"Daraku doesn't know each Saiyajin in his army by appearance, so I expect you to join the Yokoshima army. That way, you will become familiar with the leaders and their power, which will make this overtaking a whole lot easier for everyone. As long as you keep your current appearance, no one will be the wiser. as long as you don't act so damn pure. You're a Saiyajin though, so deep down there's an evil side somewhere in you trying to come out. Just let it. But there's a problem."  
  
Vegeta motioned toward the other Saiyajin's wings.  
  
"Those practically scream Junsui. We have to do something about them. How attached to them are you?"  
  
Goku's eyes widened as the prince smirked evilly. "Vegeta! How attached are you to your head?!" he snapped, causing the other Saiyajin to laugh.  
  
"See? You do have a darker side. Perfect."  
  
Goku snorted and folded his arms. "I do have a way of getting rid of them. Well, hiding them actually."  
  
The prince raised an eyebrow in question. "How?"  
  
The other Saiyajin grinned. "Don't blink."  
  
Vegeta watched as the other man disappeared into a quick flash of light. An instant later, he reappeared with a big smile on his face as the light died down, only now, he no longer had his wings. "What the." Vegeta blinked in confusion and walked in a circle around the grinning Saiyajin. "Where'd they go?! How'd you do that?!"  
  
Goku laughed at the baffled expression on the other's face, which caused Vegeta to growl in warning. The Saiyajin stopped laughing and took a precautionary step away from him.  
  
"Er. I just withdrew them. Can't you do that?"  
  
"Obviously not, baka! You'll have to show me how to do that some other time. For now, we have more important things to worry about." Vegeta said as he stood back and looked at the now wingless Saiyajin.  
  
Goku cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Now what?"  
  
"Well now we still have a wing issue. All Saiyajins in the Yokoshima army have wings like mine. If you enter our base like this, you'll still stick out like a sore thumb." the prince explained as he rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"Sooo.. What am I supposed to do?" Goku asked.  
  
The other Saiyajin was silent for a moment before his face lit up as an idea came to him. "So you won't be a Saiyajin at all."  
  
The younger Saiyajin stared at the prince in confusion. "...Huh?"  
  
Vegeta motioned to the other man's tail. "How attached to that are you?"  
  
"..."  
  
He laughed as Goku's face paled. "Baka. I'm not serious. Not even I'm evil enough to chop off a Saiyajin's tail. But you will have to hide it somehow."  
  
Goku watched as the prince pulled a capsule out of his armor and threw it to the ground. It burst upon impact and smoke billowed into the air, causing the surprised Saiyajin to jump back. Vegeta snorted and walked over to an identical pile of Yokoshima armor that was now sitting on the ground.  
  
"You can't wear those clothes in my base, so you'll have to change into this." he said, motioning toward the black and red battle armor.  
  
Goku frowned, unaccustomed to the darker colors that were practically non- existent in the Junsui world. "But it's ugly."  
  
The Saiyajin jumped as Vegeta growled under his breath and lashed his tail in agitation. "Erm. I mean, different."  
  
The prince grit his teeth and rubbed his temples in annoyance. "This isn't a fashion show, Kakarotto! Just put it on!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A half hour later, Goku was finally fully dressed in the Yokoshima armor. Obviously 'just putting it on' was easier said than done. Vegeta had watched in amusement as the other Saiyajin had struggled with the armor that he was unaccustomed to. It took him quite some time to figure out that the chest armor was flexible and could be stretched to slid on over ones head. Vegeta would have told him, but watching the other man search for the zipper was just too amusing to watch.  
  
Goku stood up once he'd secured the red leg protectors and looked down at his new outfit. His face quickly took on a reddish hue.  
  
"What's the problem?" Vegeta asked as he took notice to the Saiyajin's new skin color.  
  
This, however, only made Goku blush further.  
  
"Um..Isn't it..erm.. a little showy?"  
  
"Showy?"  
  
The prince blinked and looked at his own armor. Sure, the spandex fit like a second skin and left little to the imagination, but it wasn't like you could 'see' anything. for the most part. He'd just gotten used to it over the years.  
  
"Hn. You'll adjust to it. Besides, it looks better than that clown outfit you were wearing."  
  
"Hmph." Goku snorted and folded his arms with a tint of red still evident across his check bones.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Baka! How are you supposed to fit in if you're walking around looking like a tomato?! I suggest you get used to it and fast!"  
  
The prince paused and looked at the furry tail lashing behind the other Saiyajin.  
  
"And there's still that issue."  
  
Vegeta glanced over at the outfit the Saiyajin had previously been wearing and spotted the emerald green sash that went with it. He smirked and picked it up, then handed it to Goku.  
  
"Hold it up. And don't jump away, I won't burn you."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Before the younger man could get another word in, Vegeta brought his palms together, then pulled them apart. He was now holding a fireball in his right hand and held it out to the sash the other Saiyajin was holding up. Goku watched as the fabric became charred from the heat and slowly turned black. If the article of clothing had not been specially made for battle, it would have been incinerated.  
  
A few moments later, the once green sash had turned black and matched the rest of his armor perfectly.  
  
"There. Now wrap your tail around your waist and use the sash to cover it up. No one will be the wiser." Vegeta said. He waited as the Saiyajin carried out the action. Goku frowned afterward, not at all happy.  
  
"Now what?" the prince snapped.  
  
"I don't like not being able to move my tail." the Saiyajin whined as he tugged at the sash a little.  
  
"I said it once, and I'll say it again. Get used to it! Now make sure you act like a Yokoshima soldier from this point forward, and trust no one unless I give you the go ahead to converse with them, got it?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku mumbled as he fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
"Good. Now lets go see how the battle is going, shall we?"  
  
TBC. 


	6. Reunion

Cell growled in annoyance as she scanned the battlefield for any signs of Vegeta. She knew she shouldn't have taken her eyes off him, even for the couple of seconds it took for her to kill that Junsui who'd attacked her, but she doesn't let anyone get away with attacking her.  
  
The android grit her teeth angrily as she sent a few laser beams toward nearby Junsui with the point of her finger, easily piercing their flesh and ending their lives quickly.  
  
"Weaklings. Why don't the morons wear proper armor?"  
  
Cell blinked when she sensed Vegeta's power level quickly approaching her current position. Seconds later, the prince flashed into view with another Yokoshima warrior close behind. The android's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she studied the other soldier. She'd never seen him before and she was usually rather thorough when it came to keeping tabs on the lookers in the army. And Vegeta, she noted, had a smirk on his face, which was something she rarely saw while the prince was in battle. Something was off here and it was her job to find out what.  
  
"Where'd you run off to?" Cell asked as the two warriors landed nearby.  
  
The stranger appeared uncomfortable for some reason. But on the other hand, who wouldn't be uncomfortable if they were standing next to two of the most powerful warriors in the Yokoshima army?  
  
"What's it matter to you, woman?!" Vegeta snapped as he strode past the android. "Have all the intended targets been collected?"  
  
Cell folded her arms and frowned. "Yes. except that blonde Saiyajin. What happened to him anyway? Weren't you fighting him when I saw you last?"  
  
Goku avoided eye contact with the woman as she looked directly at him with a hint of suspicion in her eyes before she glanced back at Vegeta, who was facing away from her.  
  
"He got away." the Saiyajin answered simply.  
  
"How?!" Cell cried as her patience ran thin. "You had the monkey by the tail and you're telling me he got away?!"  
  
"Are you going deaf in your old age, woman?! If that's what I said, then that's what I mean! I'll get him next time. Now if all the prisoners have been taken, then there's no point in continuing this battle. Let's go." Vegeta growled before taking to the air again with Goku close behind.  
  
Cell folded her arms and watched the two carefully. She'd figure out what was going on one way or another.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That woman is scary." Goku said as he glanced behind him.  
  
The battlefield was far in the distance and they were now quickly approaching the Yokoshima base.  
  
"Scary isn't the word for Cell. More like 'freak of nature'. She's one of the strongest in the army, so steer clear of her. She can be tricky too, so if you happen to run into her, keep your mouth shut. She can get information from a person without them even knowing it." Vegeta explained as he glanced at a few passing Yokoshima soldiers.  
  
Goku was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Why are you taking prisoners?"  
  
The prince frowned momentarily before answering. "Orders."  
  
"What are you going to do with them then?" the other Saiyajin asked.  
  
It was only natural for him to be worried about the fate of his fellow Junsui, so he felt it was his responsibility to make sure they weren't going to be killed.  
  
"They won't be killed if that's what you're worried about." Vegeta muttered. "They're just being held as insurance. Now forget about them. We have more important things to worry about."  
  
"Like what?" Goku asked as he looked ahead at the now visible Yokoshima military base.  
  
"Like keeping you from getting discovered. No matter how well you've been disguised, people will still be suspicious about your sudden appearance. And I'm sure your behavior will be questionable too. Hopefully you're good at observing and mimicking the other soldiers because I can't usher you around and teach you the basics of our behavior. If I were to be seen with a lower ranking soldier, then it would definitely turn some heads and bring unwanted attention to both of us. You understand?"  
  
"Yeah. But it isn't going to be easy for me to blend in just like that, you know." the Junsui Saiyajin said with a hint of nervousness in his tone.  
  
Vegeta nodded as he continued to keep his eyes on the base up ahead. "I'm aware of that and it's already been taken care of. If you recall, I mentioned that there are plenty of other Saiyajins who are part of this rebellion as well. The ones I find to be trustworthy have already been informed of you and will be there to show you the ropes and to make sure you don't get yourself killed in record time. Now enough of this talk. We're here."  
  
The two Saiyajins quickly landed in front of a large, dark, stone building. Goku was slightly amazed that even the Yokoshima's base looked dark and evil, even though the materials used were the same as the ones the Junsui used for their own buildings. He looked back at Vegeta, who motioned toward another soldier who was waiting a little ways off.  
  
"His name is Hidoku. He'll show you around. Don't trust anyone unless he tells you it's safe."  
  
Goku nodded and without another word, the prince turned and quickly disappeared through a dark entryway, leaving him alone with the stranger known as Hidoku. This warrior was large and bulky, and was taller than he himself was. Like every other Yokoshima warrior Goku had seen so far, he wore the traditional black and red battle armor, and like Vegeta, this Saiyajin had dark wings. Hidoku also had jet black eyes and hair; hair which seemed to have a mind of its own seeing as how it looked as if it intended to do whatever it wanted. It was somewhat refreshing to see that he wasn't the only one in the universe who had gravity defying hair. Goku glanced around and forced himself to go against his instincts and not smile in greeting as he approached the other Saiyajin, who was waiting patiently for him.  
  
"So I suppose you're Kakarotto?" Hidoku asked once he was close enough.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." he replied as he found himself biting his lip to keep from acting anything like a cheerful Junsui. Goku blinked in confusion when he noticed that the other Saiyajin was staring at him oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hidoku scratched his head before smirking. "Nothing really. I'd just forgotten what a Saiyajin looked like without these eye-sores." he said as he motioned toward his bat-like wings.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm not sure if Vegeta told you, but I'm not supposed to be a Saiyajin because of the wing problem. That's why I'm hiding my tail." Goku said as he motioned toward the blackened sash around his waist.  
  
The other Saiyajin raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and motioned for Goku to follow as he turned and began to walk into the base. "So then what are you supposed to be?"  
  
The Junsui Saiyajin opened his mouth to say something, but then paused and thought for a moment. "Uh. I dunno. We never talked about that."  
  
"Hn. We'll come up with something." Hidoku said as he led the other Saiyajin further into the military base.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daraku, I feel that Vegeta is up to no good." Cell said as she regarded the Yokoshima leader calmly.  
  
The demon raised an eyebrow before smirking. "He's a Saiyajin. When is he ever up to good?"  
  
Cell blinked as she shifted her weight to her other leg. Daraku wasn't one for jokes, so she had no idea how to react to his sudden sense of humor without getting her head blown off.  
  
"Continue." he finally said with the wave of his hand.  
  
"Well, while out on the battlefield today, I saw Vegeta engaged in battle with the blonde Saiyajin, Kakarotto. He clearly had the advantage because he had the Saiyajin by the tail, and I'm sure you know how sensitive those appendages are."  
  
"I do." Daraku said with a sadistic grin.  
  
Cell swallowed nervously and continued. "Yes, well I took my eyes off him for a few minutes to pursue an attacking Junsui, and when I saw Vegeta again, the blonde Saiyajin was nowhere to be found and instead he was accompanied by another Yokoshima warrior whom I've never seen before. The little prince claimed the Saiyajin got away, though I don't see how."  
  
Daraku stood silently for a moment as his blood red eyes seemed to stare a hole through the android before him. "Did you get the new soldier's name?"  
  
"No." Cell replied.  
  
"Hn. That is all for now then." the demon said as he waved his hand in dismissal. The android nodded and quickly headed for the door before Daraku's voice stopped her again.  
  
"And Cell. I suggest you keep a better eye on Vegeta from now on. It is your job after all, and if you can't perform the simple task, then I don't see any point in keeping you around. And you know what happens when people are no longer any use to me."  
  
Cell's eyes widened ever so slightly before she opened the door and began to walk out. "I understand."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here we are. This is where the rebel Saiyajins gather whenever necessary. I'm sure they're all eager to meet you. Some more than others." Hidoku said with a smirk as he opened a large wooden door.  
  
Goku looked up at him oddly for a moment before glancing into the large room that was now visible to him. It appeared to be very much like a lounge and was filled with other Saiyajins, who had all turned to look at him. Needless to say, Goku was more than a little nervous about all the attention.  
  
Hidoku decided to break the silence and he stepped into the room as Goku trailed behind. "Everyone, this is Kakarotto; the Saiyajin from the Junsui side."  
  
"Well no kidding." A large burly, not to mention bald, Saiyajin said from a large table he sat at. "Who else are we expecting?"  
  
"Shove it, Nappa!" Hidoku said harshly.  
  
Goku sweat dropped as the bald Saiyajin made a rude gesture at the other Saiyajin with his middle finger. The Junsui warrior could remember Bulma doing that a few times to Krillin, but he never knew exactly what it meant. All he knew was that it wasn't very nice.  
  
"Grow up, you two." a woman said in an annoyed tone. "Is this the impression you want Kakarotto to have of you?"  
  
Both the fighting Saiyajins just shrugged before they turned back to each other and continued to bicker, each using a string of curse words that Goku didn't even think were possible to use in one sentence.  
  
The woman sighed and shook her head. She was about the same height as Bulma and had short, spiky black hair. Her eyes were a slight pinkish color, which was strange for a Saiyajin, which she clearly was since she had a tail wrapped around her waist that became visible when she stood from her chair at the table. It was strange that she looked so fragile, judging from her petite frame, but her power level said she was anything but weak.  
  
The woman smiled as she walked over to another chair and motioned for Goku to come sit down. "Hi. My name is Selphia. I'm glad I've finally gotten the chance to see you again. It's been a long time."  
  
Goku looked at the woman in confusion as he sat down and she returned to her own chair next to him. "I've met you before?" he asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.  
  
The gesture made Selphia chuckle a bit. "Just as cute as I remember." she cooed as she reached over and pinched the Saiyajin's blushing cheek.  
  
"Cut it out, woman! He's not a child anymore!" a deep and voice snapped in annoyance.  
  
Goku blinked and looked over toward the door at another Saiyajin who'd just entered and nearly fell out of his chair when he discovered that he was looking at himself.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Bardock! I haven't seen him in twenty years! I think I deserve to pinch his cheek!"  
  
"And I think you deserve a good hit upside your head, but I'm controlling myself. I suggest you do the same before your actions attract attention." the man snapped, causing Selphia to pout and fold her arms in a childish fashion.  
  
Bardock smirked at her for a moment before looking over at the newest member of the rebels. "I hear you're a Super Saiyajin already. Is this true?"  
  
Goku, who was still thoroughly confused as to why the other Saiyajin looked exactly like him, opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Selphia.  
  
"Honestly, Bardock! You finally meet your son after twenty years and all you can do is ask about his power level?! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Selphia! There will be plenty of time for that sentimental crap later! Right now we have more important things to worry about!" Bardock shouted.  
  
"Screw you! Daraku can wait! I thought my baby was dead up until a few days ago, and I want to get to know him again! I hated not having a son!"  
  
"Hey! What about me?!" another large Saiyajin cried from across the table. This man had long spiky hair that stretched down to his ankles and he had facial features that resembled that of Vegeta's.  
  
Selphia blinked and looked over at him. "Oh, Radditz. I forgot about you."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I feel so loved." the Saiyajin muttered as he folded his arms angrily.  
  
Goku sat there in complete silence as he looked between the three Saiyajins while they bickered with each other. He wasn't completely sure yet, but apparently these people were his mother, father, and unloved brother. He didn't know whether to be happy, mad, or just plain terrified.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Goku jumped and looked over at yet another Saiyajin who looked exactly like him. "You people are giving me a headache! Stop acting like children!"  
  
"Hold your tongue, Turles!" Bardock growled. "I outta kick your ass!"  
  
"Don't strain yourself, old man. I wouldn't want you throwing your back out." the second Goku-look alike taunted. It didn't take long for another verbal fight to break out between the Saiyajins.  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
Everyone froze as they looked over at Vegeta, who was standing in the doorway, frowning at everyone. "I don't know whether I should blast you all or put you in separate corners! Grow up!"  
  
"Yeah, grow up." Selphia said before sticking her tongue out at the group.  
  
The prince shook his head in pity, then looked over at Goku, who was staring wide-eyed at the group. He smirked at the pale Saiyajin. "Enjoying your family reunion, Kakarotto?"  
  
The Junsui Saiyajin looked over at Vegeta and chuckled nervously while nodding his head.  
  
"Good. Now I can't stay long because most likely I'm being watched, but there are a few things we need to discuss." Vegeta said as he closed the door behind him and approached the now silent group of Saiyajins. "I realized that we can't call Kakarotto by his Saiyajin name because Daraku had already labeled the blonde Saiyajin as such. We'll have to call him by his Junsui name to avoid being discovered."  
  
Everyone looked over at the Saiyajin.  
  
"Uh. It's Goku." he said.  
  
"Goku?" Bardock questioned. "What the hell kind of name is that?"  
  
"Well I think it's exotic and cute, so shove off, dear." Selphia said as she smirked at Bardock, then at Goku.  
  
Vegeta blinked as Bardock mumbled under his breath before continuing. "Anyway, it's also come to my attention that Goku's appearance could be a problem as well. Turles and Bardock are both known for their nearly identical appearances, so if a third look-alike were to suddenly appear, there's no doubt that it would draw attention."  
  
"So then what are we supposed to do about it?" Turles asked as he folded his arms and looked at the Junsui Saiyajin.  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well, Goku's appearance changes completely between his normal form and Super Saiyajin form. The problem is we can't have him walking around in either form because of the obvious resemblance problem, and the golden Saiyajin problem. Even with his tail hidden, it'll be pretty obvious who he is."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Suddenly, Selphia's face lit up. "How about a cross between both forms?"  
  
The other Saiyajins looked at her in confusion. She turned to Goku with an excited smile on her face. "Quickly, turn Super Saiyajin."  
  
Goku blinked, but did so in a matter of seconds. He quickly made sure to mask his ki again afterward to ensure he didn't bring attention to himself.  
  
The other Saiyajins stared blankly at the now golden haired Saiyajin.  
  
"Gee, I wish I could do that." Radditz finally muttered, breaking the silence.  
  
Bardock smirked and looked at his oldest. "If your hair stuck up like that, you'd look like an over-grown shrub."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Can you keep this form all the time? Even when you sleep?" Selphia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goku replied as he began to feel more comfortable around the group. He always felt safer in his Super Saiyajin form, and if he were able to remain like this the entire time he was staying in the Yokoshima military base, then this 'mission' would be a whole lot easier for him. He even felt more aggressive in this form, so his acting might improve as well.  
  
"Perfect!" the woman cried.  
  
"So? How do you plan to alter his appearance?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Dye! If we dye his hair black, the new shape of it and his teal colored eyes will give him a completely different appearance! Yes, I'm a genius!"  
  
Selphia glared at the group as a few of them snickered at her last comment. "Screw you guys!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "There's still one more problem."  
  
Everyone turned to look at him in question.  
  
"His race. People are bound to ask. And he can't be a Saiyajin."  
  
Goku thought for a moment before speaking up. "How about a ningen (human) then?"  
  
"A ningen? Aren't they generally weak creatures?" Turles asked, frowning slightly at the idea that a Saiyajin could ever be called a ningen.  
  
"No, it's perfect." Vegeta said. "I don't want Goku showing his complete power right now anyway, so letting people think he's weaker than he really is will give us another advantage when the time to rebel comes. Now go ahead and dye his hair and explain all the details to him before tomorrow. I have to get back now." the prince said as he turned and headed for the door.  
  
He paused once his hand was on the knob and turned back to Bardock and Selphia. "And you two try not to argue with each other too much. I hear it can be traumatizing for a human child to see their parents fighting."  
  
A few Saiyajins couldn't help but laugh as Bardock and Selphia glared at each other in a 'loving' manner. 


End file.
